


The Secret

by magicgenetek



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Espionage, Family Fluff, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/pseuds/magicgenetek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G'Kar reveals the secret of his many liaisons to his niece and Mr. Garibaldi. (It's not quite what's expected.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 3, after 3x6 Dust to Dust. Minor spoilers for Dust to Dust.
> 
> Thanks to chuplayswithfire for the beta!

" - and I promise you, it works every time."

Micheal only heard the end of that sentence, but the grin on G'Kar's face as he lectured a younger Narn at the bar did not bode well. He knocked back his orange juice and walked over. "What're you teaching this time?"  
  
"Mr. Garibaldi!" G'Kar slapped him on the back, chuckling. "What superb timing! I was thinking it would be nice to see you."

Micheal looked between G'Kar and the younger Narn. "Why? Got a trick that needs a victim?"

"I prefer working in front of an audience - but where are my manners? This is my niece, G'Dan. She was working on a trade ship when Narn was taken, and has been so busy we haven't been able to see each other until now."

G'Dan gave Micheal a look that wouldn't have been out of place on a shark. "A pleasure," she said, not pleased at all.

"Likewise," Micheal said, with equal enthusiasm. "What's your trick?"

"Watch."

G'Kar walked over to a tall woman in corset, long gloves and frilly skirt also at the bar. They talked for a few minutes, G'Kar gesturing and the woman nodding, before she kissed him. Then they walked back over, the woman hanging off his arm.

"Really, G'Kar? You're teaching your niece how to pick up women? Is this really the best use of your time?"

"It works on other genders," G'Kar said. "See how it works, G'Dan?"

She nodded. "I think I do. I shall escort you both to your quarters!" She saluted.

Garibaldi watched them all leave and sighed. G'Kar had become a lot mellower since he'd attacked Londo, but it looked like it hadn't put a dent in his sex life.

 

* * *

 

 

Once back at G'Kar's quarters, G'Kar and the tall woman broke their embrace. The woman opened her corset and pulled out a data crystal and some papers, then spread them on the table as G'Kar nodded to G'Dan.

"And that is how you meet with your informants and bring them back to your room at regular intervals without the humans catching on."

G'Dan's mouth made an O of realization. "Of course! The human belief in 'male sexual appetites' is so prevalent that they'd never think twice about you taking people home from bars!"

"They haven't for twenty years," G'Kar grinned. "Now, get out your data crystal. We have notes to compare."

"Yes," G'Dan said, and opened one of her pockets. "Though, ah - may I ask one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Will you teach me how to flirt successfully?"

He grinned wider. "Even I can't make miracles happen."

"Uncle!!!"


End file.
